


Mercy

by restlessdreamer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlessdreamer/pseuds/restlessdreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A short drabblefic for one of my favorite pairings.</p>
<p>Nothing special, just a short stab at writing, if you pardon the pun.</p></blockquote>





	Mercy

White and black streaked across the sky, backlit by the ghastly green green of the emerald sun. Block. Parry. Thrust. And the two separate with a flapping of wings and a wild snarl emanating from the female's throat. The male only grits his teeth in irritation, his voice low and gruff as he speaks.  
  
"Calm down, Doll! I don't want to fight /you/!" He barks, then dodges, quicker than she as she dives at him once more. She is a flurry of feathers and fur and fury, and he opens his mouth to speak again. "I'll just kill you like the rest if you don't st-"  
  
She appears behind him all too suddenly, and he whirls, blade meeting blade as hollow black eyes glare into his white sockets, burning bright with black intent. "Your reign of tyranny has gone on for too long!" Her lips curl and her fangs bare as she snarls the words. Her muscles tense as she pushes with all her might, trying as hard as she can to break the stalemate.  
  
Her strength was to no avail. Their blades are locked tight, and he scoffs, then gives her a pointed grin. "And what're you going to do about it, sweetheart? You're a mail-lady, doll. You aren't a knight. You aren't a fighter. Though, I will say, you played an excellent pawn in my rise to power."  
  
He doesn't expect the feral snarl, the wild expression in her eyes as she breaks the tie. He doesn't expect her kicking him, hard, or her fight to create distance between them as she flaps her wings. "I may not be a fighter, but I am now a Queen."  
  
"Prospit doesn't exist anymore, dollface. Put down the sword and I won't have to kill you." He knows he won't do it. He can't. He's enamored with her far too much. But she doesn't know that, and she doesn't need to know that until she's on his side. But his expression mirrors hers for but a moment. Rage and pain, well up in her heart and spill over to her eyes, and he mirrors it all with the slightest of movements. Rage because she just won't listen. Pain because she hates him so.  
  
She abandons her swordwork and aims straight, trying to tackle him through the air. "You destroyed everything! All you do is take things and break them and ruin them so nothing's left! You want to be a king? What do you have to rule over! Everything is gone! Everything is gone because of YOU!"  
  
He had to keep her claws from biting into him, her fangs from sinking through shell and flesh and drawing blood. They tumble through the air in a death spiral, she snarls and he growls and they fight until they crash into an asteroid. He pins her, she kicks him, they roll. She fights for dominance. He comes out on top.  
  
"Show me some mercy, sweetheart."  
"Why should I?" Her voice acid and it wounds him deeper than he'd ever imagined a woman's voice would.  
"Because I've given you all of mine."  
  
The kiss he steals is fierce and forceful, full of teeth and blood and snarling. But he swallows down the blood and fights back against her hate and takes it all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabblefic for one of my favorite pairings.
> 
> Nothing special, just a short stab at writing, if you pardon the pun.


End file.
